Quid Pro Quo
Quid Pro Quo is the nineteenth episode of the third season of the police procedural series NCIS: New Orleans which was aired on March 28, 2017. Synopsis While investigating a deadly accident at a naval base, NCIS discovers a unit of Seabees was poisoned with a contagious super virus leaving the rest of the base and the entire city of New Orleans at risk for a catastrophic outbreak. Also, during the autopsy, Wade is infected with the virus and given hours to live if an antidote can’t be found. Notes Deaths Trivia * Despite being credited, Shalita Grant do not appear. * When P.O. Bryan Howard's clinic report was pulled up on Lasalle's tablet, it reads "P.O. Howard ordered ro quarters for 48 hours by Base Medic, pending furhter evaluation". It's unclear if the typographical errors were accidentally made by the showrunners, or deliberate and therefore made by the unseen character that typed the report Quotes : Mayor Hamilton: You got stones, Dwayne, I'll give you that much. Last thing we both need is for the media to get ahold of this. They've already contacted my office, more than once. : Pride: Media hysteria is not gonna help me find out who's responsible. In fact, it'll hurt the cause. I got a lead, just need a day or two, maybe less. : Mayor Hamilton: Still, I couldn't very well lie to the people. I wouldn't be a very good mayor if I did, now would I? Apparently the Office of Public Health is getting calls, too. They're asking for an official statement. And by the way, how's Loretta doing? Real shame, isn't it? : Pride: So, what? You're gonna make this personal, is that it? This is about trying to stop an outbreak, saving innocent people; this isn't about us, Hamilton. : Mayor Hamilton: Everything's about us since Garcia. You may not see this, Dwayne, but the truth is we both want the same thing: what's good for this city. The only problem is that you think that bringing me down is the best way to do that, and I can't allow that to happen. : Pride: So what do you want? : Mayor Hamilton: I want whatever you got on me. Whatever you think you got. Vis-a-vis Garcia : Pride: Sounds like an admission to me. : Mayor Hamilton: Not admitting anything. I just want you off my back once and for all. : Pride: So you're threatening to impede my investigation, risk causing widespread fear just to cover your own ass? : Mayor Hamilton: You're the one doing the threatening, and I'm not gonna stand for it, not anymore, even if it means getting you and your whole damn team kicked out of New Orleans. : Pride: NCIS is federal. You don't have the power or the jurisdiction : Mayor Hamilton: Oh, man, jurisdiction doesn't mean anything if you got connections. And me and SECDEF go way back, believe me. Apparently, there's something called a mobility agreement. Says that if Navy brass thinks NCIS and the city aren't getting along, well, they can re-assign you to God knows where. Gloves are off, Dwayne. You want my help, hmm? Cooperation? That only happens you get me everything you got on Garcia by this time tomorrow. Understand? Cast Series Regulars Recurring Guest Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes